<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Human by SilverSinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242697">Being Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSinger/pseuds/SilverSinger'>SilverSinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Fluff, Tieflings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSinger/pseuds/SilverSinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastrasz is a prideful Red Dragon and a hit to his pride has him thinking about being human and his lover Armaros.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vastrasz (OC)/Armaros (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story about my 5th Edition BBEGs and the fact that they love each other. I have no beta reader so be gentle. This is also my first time posting in a while so any encouragement is appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vastrasz lay in his horde room, his long red body stretched over the pile of gold coins. Despite the amassed wealth he felt an odd feeling.</p>
<p>Doubt.</p>
<p>Smoke poured out the Red Dragons nostrils as he thought about what that female had said.</p>
<p>
  <em>He had been surprised when Lemmassa had come to pay him a visit, it was not like the reclusive female dragon to leave her horde. He received her in his throne room, Armaros was elsewhere in the keep, having made his dislike for Lemmassa clear all morning. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I have decided that it is time to raise a clutch, I would like for you to be my mate.” Lemmassa stated her tones bored and matter of fact. “You have claimed a sizable territory and have a safe place to raise young, your shape shifting habit aside it is logical to choose you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“My ‘shape shifting’ habit?” Vastrasz asked a low growl brimming in his voice. Lemmassa looked at the smaller throne by his side for a second before looking at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The little Tiefling, you turn human for him, undignified for superior creatures such as us. You waste your time on the fleeting lives of these creatures you have collected. He will die in a few fleeting decades. It is better to be what you are.” Lemmassa said cocking her head to one side.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A familiar feeling or rage settled in Vastrasz’ chest and he leapt to his feet, standing at his full height before the other dragon. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am Vastrasz The Dragonlord! King of these Lands! I do as I please and you are not to speak of what is mine in such a manner! Leave Drakaina and consider your offer rejected.” He bellowed, a gout of flame leaving his mouth. Lemmassa’s eyes widened and she barred her teeth only to stop once she realized how surrounded she was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course.”</em>
</p>
<p>He had let her words get to him. Vastrasz let out another stream of smoke.</p>
<p>“You are upset, was it something that Lemmassa said? I should pay her a visit with Iram.”</p>
<p>Vastrasz looked up and standing at the top of the stairs was Armaros, clothed in expensive Elven silk, that hugged his body tightly. His swept back horns glittering with gold bands and jewels. Armaros descended the stairs and Vastrasz walked over to meet him. A tight smile was on the Tieflings angular face.</p>
<p>“Shall I tear her wings off for you?” He offered and Vastrasz barked out a laugh.</p>
<p>“Perhaps you vicious little thing but save that for later.” He said. Vastrasz stood and shifted his form until he was in his humanoid shape. His human form towered above the Tiefling still, stronger and bulkier. The only things he kept were his horns, his claws, and his wings and tail. He was clad in red and gold robes. “Will you join me in the Baths?” he asked, taking Armaros hand as he stepped onto the sea of gold. Armaros smiled but shook his head.</p>
<p>“Not now, your Majesty, I have a meeting with the generals, but I will join you soon.”</p>
<p>The dragon did not like it when something else took Armaros attention away from him but relented with a growl.</p>
<p>“See that you do.”</p>
<p>Vastrasz settled into the hot spring with a satisfied growl. His Human shape may be undignified, but it had its perks, the hot springs being one of them. They were built deep in the mountain close to a flow of lava. It was warm and steamy with large pools of heated mineral water. While it was boiling to most, it was the only way Vastrasz could feel warm. He sunk lower and allowed the warmth to seep in.</p>
<p>It was a few hours later he heard the doors opening and closing. Undisturbed, he only opened one amber eye when hands began rubbing his head. The hands were gentle as they worked through his hair, scratching lightly.</p>
<p>“Armaros,” he rumbled, looking up at his lover. Vastrasz heart swelled at the adoring look his lover gave him, yes it was only natural that someone look at him like that. It was right up there with fear. “Join me.”</p>
<p>“Yes Vas.” Armaros said and Vastrasz watched as his lover shed his clothes. Armaros’ body was lithe with whipcord muscles; his skin was a light red dotted with darker red scales that freckled his body down to his claw tipped feet. Armaros stepped delicately into the pool and sat happily in Vastrasz’s lap. Vastrasz tipped his head down, butting his forehead with Armaros’ knocking their horns together gently before tilting his head and kissing him. Armaros hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Vastrasz’ neck. They stayed that way for some time until Vastrasz decided to turn his attention to Armaros’ neck making his Tiefling moan. Vastrasz hands moved to hold Armaros’ thighs and he grinned as a shiver racked his lover’s form. He could feel Armaros’s cock against his and pulled him forward for more press making the man gasp.</p>
<p>“Vas…we can’t do this here it’ll dirty the pool.” Armaros said, his voice a bit breathless but teasing. Vastrasz growled and rutted his cock against Armaros roughly causing a soft ‘ah’ of pleasure from his lips.</p>
<p>“I do as I please and besides,” Vastrasz said and bit the pliant form in front of him. “I have servants to clean for me.” He moved his hips slowly, savoring each shudder and gasp from his Tiefling. Tipping him back, Vastrasz moves on to his nipples licking at them until they were hard little peaks. One hand moves to Armaros ass and with a mild curse in Draconic pauses on one round globe. “<em>Xsio</em>, I forgot to trim my claws.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” panted Armaros, “I prepared myself before-oh!” Armaros held on as Vastrasz stood in one motion, holding Armaros easily in his hands and pinned him against the smooth rock wall of the cavern. “T-there’s still some in the pocket of my robes.”</p>
<p>It was the great reluctance that Vastrasz set Armaros down and pawed through the other’s discarded clothes. He found the small vial and uncorked it easily. It was lightly scented and smooth as he gripped his cock and stroked it. Armaros smiled and approached taking him in hand and feathering light kisses on his chest. The dragon finished and scooped Armaros up, holding his legs open over his forearms. The head of his cock pushed and then breached Armaros’ entrance causing a choked cry to escape the Tiefling’s lips that ended in a shuddering moan as Vastrasz bottomed out. Vastrasz hissed, his Armaros was so tight, his body clinging to him, the look of utter devotion in his eyes. He pulled out just as leisurely, reveling in the feeling and Armaros’ gasping moans. As he hilted again Armaros arched sharply and whispered.</p>
<p>“H-harder.”</p>
<p>With a roar Vastrasz pulls half-way out and slams back in with an audible smack than make Armaros wail and claw at his chest. Vastrasz grinds in deeper pressing Armaros’s back into the wall, his claws digging into Armaros thighs as he thrusts into him. The Tiefling’s tail wraps around his leg, constricting in ecstasy as Vastrasz angles his hips slightly up combined with Armaros sob of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Mine, my mate…” Vastrasz heard himself growling, and muffled the sounds by biting Armaros’ neck. Armaros keened as the claws at his thigh dug in painting lines of red and sharp fangs bit deeply. The Tiefling came apart painting his chest and belly white and Vastrasz followed soon after.</p>
<p>Armaros was limp in Vastrasz arms, as the dragon took a moment to catch his breath. Vastrasz was still partially erect as he pulled out, the absence of him making Armaros whine. Sure enough, the excess cum dripped into the hot spring. Vastrasz picked up a towel and wrapped his lover in it before bundling him up in his arms and taking them to their bedroom. Vastrasz did not bother with clothes but he would not allow anyone other than himself to view the freshly bleeding marks on the sleepy Tiefling’s thighs and neck. He was almost up the stairs when a soft ‘hm’ made him glance down.</p>
<p>“Finally awake, we’re almost to my chambers.” He said bringing Armaros up to kiss his forehead. Armaros yawned and snuggled into him one hand coming up to play with a strand of red hair.</p>
<p>“We can finish where we left off.” Armaros purred as Vastrasz threw open the doors and shut them with a bang. The room was cavernous enough that should he change back into a dragon, he could curl around the black four-poster bed easily but tonight was different. Vastrasz lay Armaros down on the bed and leaned in for a kiss. Armaros licked his bottom lip and deepened the kiss with a sigh. When he pulled away, he smiled and tilted his head to the right exposing the unbitten line of his neck. “You can’t leave me lopsided.”</p>
<p>“No, I cannot.” Vastrasz said with a chuckle.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Vastrasz woke with a grunt, dawn was streaming in through the balcony window and while the blinds were drawn a shaft of light cut perfectly across the room and into his eyes. Armaros was sprawled on his side away from the window and Vastrasz took a moment to admire the twin bite marks adorning his neck. They were already healing; thanks to his ring of regeneration they would be gone by tomorrow morning. But not for long, Vastrasz thought as he traced them. He rose and stretched himself allowing his arms and legs to stretch and enlarge. Once he was done, he was a dragon again. Vastrasz extended his wings and tucked them in.</p>
<p>“Beautiful…”</p>
<p>Vastrasz looked down and saw that Armaros was wake and staring at him in awe. Craning his head down he brought it close to the bed. Armaros placed a hand on his nose and giving it a kiss.</p>
<p>“Naturally,” Vastrasz said, his rumbling voice echoing throughout the room. “This is my superior form.”</p>
<p>“You do not have to take your human form if this is the one you prefer.” Armaros said still looking at him with the same devotion as before. Vastrasz nuzzled his cheek before pulling away and walking towards the balcony.</p>
<p>“I do as I please.” He said with a haughty growl. “<em>Open</em>.” He hissed at the balcony doors and they flew open letting in a gust of mountain air. Vastrasz stepped out into the balcony and spread his wing for flight. “While human form is inferior, it is the form I can be with you most easily. Exult in that knowledge.”</p>
<p>Vastrasz jumped and took off into the air, the sound of rushing wind barely drowning out Armaros’ reply.</p>
<p>“Always, my Love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vastrasz loooooves him but is a very tsundere dragon. Armaros later found Lemmassa and tore her wings off as promised.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>